Wielkie wybory
Odcinek 13 - Wielkie wybory - trzynasty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 21.05.2006 w TVP1. Opis Zbliżają się wybory. Wójt pewny siebie przy śniadaniu znów liczy na kolejny sukces wyborczy. Kusy postanawia odejść. Planuje wyjechać z Wilkowyj za dwa tygodnie, ku niezadowoleniu Lucy. Ksiądz spotyka pod Urzędem Gminy Wójta i prosi o szybkie rozpatrzenie projektu unijnego, związanego ze środkami na remont kościoła. U Lucy spotykają się Ksiądz i Dyrektorka szkoły, by podjąć stanowcze kroki, aby zapobiec drugiej kadencji Pawła Kozioła. Do domu wraca Klaudia, tym razem anarchistka, co znowu powoduje kłótnię w mieszkaniu Kozłów. Lucy przed wyjazdem Kusego prosi go, by pomógł przeszkodzić Wójtowi wygrać wybory. W szklarni księdza spotyka się pleban i Czerepach. Proboszcz proponuje sekretarzowi współpracę przy kampanii przed wyborczej Lucy. Arkadiusz wstępnie się zgadza po groźbie obłożenia go przez Księdza ekskomuniką. Pietrek planuje wyjazd do Londynu do pracy. Czerepach na prośbę Księdza zaczyna donosić Wójtowi o działalności spiskowej przeciw Koziołowi. Tym sposobem Czerepach staje się podwójnym agentem. Ksiądz, Lucy, Kusy i Czerepach zakładają tajny komitet wyborczy, a jako swojego "niby kandydata" mianują Amerykankę. Nad ranem Czerepach powiadamia Wójta o szczegółach spisku. Pisanie przez Lucy programu wyborczego (Wójta) przerywa przyjazd Jerrego. Ławeczka komentuje, że Lucy zajdzie z pracownikiem ambasady w ciążę i wyjadą razem do Stanów. Mówią, że miłość jest okropna, bo w głowie przewraca. Wójt z Czerepachem podjeżdżają samochodem pod dworek. Arek podsuwa Wójtowi pomysł, by Kozioł użył programu wyborczego Lucy jako swojego. Czerepach ma zająć się dostarczeniem dokumentu z komitetu Amerykanki. Wójt nie wiedząc o nic o współpracy Czerepacha z Lucy jest zadowolony, że nie musi redagować sam programu wyborczego. Nie wie jednak nic, że taki właśnie był plan Księdza, by zmusić Wójta do spełnienia wszystkich przedwyborczych obietnic. Jerry licząc na miłość od Lucy, znów dostaje jedynie dobrą przyjaciółkę. Czerepach okłamuje Wójta, że o wyciek programu Lucy tajny komitet osądził Dyrektorkę szkoły. Lucy dowiaduje się od Więcławskiej, że Kusy jest w niej zakochany po uszy. Jerry wyjeżdżając z Wilkowyj, życzy Kusemu powodzenia w życiu z Lucy. Wójt za radą podwójnego agenta - Czerepacha idzie do Księdza, prosić by ten dał mu pięć minut po Mszy na złożenie przysięgi o dotrzymanie w kolejnej kadencji programu wyborczego. Udając niezadowolonego Ksiądz w końcu zgadza się. W kościele, po złożeniu przysięgi, Ksiądz oznajmia Wójtowi, że jeśli nie spełni obietnic przedwyborczych, mieszkańcy "zdejmą" go z Urzędu. Po wszystkim w dworku, Ksiądz, Lucy i Kusy wznoszą toast za sukces. Tymczasem Wójt do północy czeka przed Urzędem. Czerepach oznajmia Wójtowi, że Lucy wycofała kandydaturę. Amerykanka, próbuje wymusić od Kusego wyznanie jej miłości, a tymczasem Czerepach oblewa z Wójtem sukces i wygaduje kilka ciekawych rzeczy na Kozioła. Spokój zakochanych Lucy i Kusego przerywa Czerepach uciekający przed Wójtem i Jego siekierą. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy Wilska), *Cezary Żak (wójt/ksiądz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka szkoły), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach, sekretarz gminy), *Leon Niemczyk (Jan Japycz), *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Jeff Butcher (Jerry, pracownik Ambasady Amerykańskiej, przyjaciel Lucy), *Dorota Chotecka (Więcławska), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Dorota Nowakowska (Hadziukowa), *Beata Olga Kowalska (Dorota Wezół), *Grażyna Zielińska (babka zielarka), *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Maciej Cempura (Szymek Solejuk), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk) Cytaty *'"Tylko ten mój były brat rodzony może nam zaszkodzić"' - Wójt *'"Ja Wójta znam jak siebie samego"' - Proboszcz *'"Zawsze ksiądz może się pomodlić za pomyślność swoich planów"'" - Wójt do Proboszcza *Dyrektorka szkoły:"Może on będzie chciał przejść do historii, to się czasem zdarza" Proboszcz:"Może amerykańskim prezydentom, ale nie naszemu Wójtowi" *Klaudia:"Nareszcie mnie tatuś poznaje" Wójt:"Jak poznać nie mogę to nareszcie wiem, że to ty" *'"Ja co na nią patrzę, to nowego szoku doznaję! Ja nie wiem, jak te geny się pokrzyżowały, że ty zamiast córki mi kameleona powiłaś!"' - Wójt do żony *'"Młody to nawet do seksu nie nadaje się"' - Hadziuk *'"Każdy jeden lepszy niż nasz wójt"' - Hadziuk *'"Ksiądz u nich jest jako szara, za przeproszeniem, eminencja"' - Czerepach do Wójta *'"To gadzina imperialistyczna"' - Wójt o Lucy *'"Człowiek ma naturalną skłonność, żeby czynić sobie dobrze"' - Wójt *'"Politycznie jest opozycję kontrolować. Swojego człowieka u niej mieć"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Nasza tragedia polega na tym, że w zasadzie tylko Wójt chce być wójtem"' - Proboszcz *'"Szlag by trafił tę Amerykę. Wszędzie się mieszają. Afganistanu im mało, Iraku im mało, to jeszcze do Wilkowyj muszą"' - Wójt *'"Z zaskoczenia chcą wziąć, padalce"' - Wójt o wilkowyjskiej opozycji *'"Program wyborczy autorstwa alkoholika to jest kiepska reklama"' - Kusy *Kusy:"Czeka na pana" Jerry:"To niemożliwe, jestem niespodziankiem" *'"Teraz kwiatostan przywiózł dla Amerykanki, razem zjedzą indyka i po ptakach"' - Hadziuk o Jerrym *'"Naukowo jest stwierdzone, że jak człowiek ma sklerozę to dopiero wtedy sobie przypomina jak to było w młodości"' - Jan Japycz *'"Hormonów jeszcze nie wynaleźli, a ludzie kochali się na zabój"' - Jan Japycz *'"Zobaczycie jak wróce. Zajade dżypem szyrokim. Rzuce pod nogi kwiatów, łyskaczy, perfumów..."' - Pietrek *'"No popatrz, żeby tak bezczelnie to CIA z tym FBI w naszej polityce mieszało, to się w głowie nie mieści"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Jak za gardło złapię to puls wyczuwam"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Ja to czasami mam takie myśli, że ja się żonie boję powtórzyć, żeby na mnie nie doniosła do organów ścigania"' - Wójt *'"Eee, legalnymi sposobami to se możesz urzędniczki w urzędzie skarbowym rozśmieszać"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Czerepach, wiesz co, jak ja ciebie tak czasami słucham, to ja se tak myślę, czy mój ojciec 9 miesięcy przed twoim urodzeniem gdzieś twojej matki na zabawie nie spotkał, no bo taka zgodność genetyczna to rzadko się trafia"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Ich program, naszym programem"' - Wójt *'"Zwycięzców się nie sądzi"' - Czerepach *'"Program wyborczy nie po to jest, żeby jego dotrzymywać. Przecież to nie program telewizyjny, żeby każda godzina musiała się zgadzać"' - Czerepach *'"Lepiej, żeby pretensje mieli, że więcej obiecałeś niż dotrzymałeś, niż żeby przed wyborami zobaczyli, że za mało obiecałeś"' - Wójt *'"Jutro na wszystkich płotach w gminie Wójt wisiał będzie... To znaczy program Wójta"' - Czerepach do Wójta *'"...a skąd ja mam wiedzieć, gdzie jest północny zachód?"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Przecież żeby panu uwierzyli to by pan musiał chyba w kościele na kolanach przed ołtarzem przysięgać, a takiego głupka co by panu uwierzył to się w całej gminie nie znajdzie"' - Czerepach do Wójta *'"Jak Wójt programu nie dotrzyma to społeczność z urzędu go zdejmie i na taczkach wywiezie"' - Proboszcz *'"Wilkowyje tez sroce spod ogona nie wypadły"' - Proboszcz Zobacz też *Seria I *Seria I (DVD) *Seria I (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria I Kategoria:Odcinki finałowe serii